Wrecking Ball?
by LostLove2015
Summary: Marley just doesn't seem to be feeling Jake anymore, and is ready to move on from him; ready to be with a certain short, blonde Cheerio. But what happens when one breakdown, leads to another, and it isn't at all what is expected? How will both girls manage, and break free from the other's ghosts? Karley is end-game.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: So my good friend and I (hockeydegrassi) have written you guys a little story based on the un-aired episode of Season 5, Episode 5: "The End of Twerk." Our theory is that Marley is going to sing wrecking ball and break up with jake all while getting kitty's attention. Then kitty is going to be torn but ultimately she is going to break up with Artie and karley will live happily ever after :) hahaha yessssssssss *maniacle laughter* Well time to begin my lovlies!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball?**

**(Marley POV)**

I don't know how to put this, so I'm just simply going to be blunt about it. I'm in love with Kitty Wilde. I've known of this for quite some time, but it hadn't occurred to me until she and Artie began to date. Why and how did that ever happen?! It shouldn't be him whose holding her, making her laugh, making her smile. It should be me! God how this is killing me..

Jake and I, I really don't see us going anywhere. I thought I loved him, thought he was truly the one for me, but sadly I was mistaken. He just doesn't have what I want, what I NEED. Yes, he has changed his ways, and for that I am sooo happy and grateful for. He is a great guy, don't get me wrong; I just can't go on with this relationship.

* * *

I walk into the school, in tow behind my mother. As we reach the cafeteria, we stop before the doors, and give each other a hug. I kiss her cheek, saying a quick good-bye, and am off down the hall headed to my locker. As I walk, I watch the faces going by. Some are happy, some are sad, and others are just blank, void of any emotion.

As I make my way to my locker, I see Jake standing there, a bouquet of flowers in hand. I give him a small smile; one that doesn't quite meet my eyes. He smiles back, stretching his arms out, and handing me the flowers.

"Happy Anniversary babe!" he grins, planting a kiss to my temple.

"Oh yeah, Happy Anniversary to you too." I say back.

Oh my god, I have been to busy thinking about Kitty and Artie's relationship that I completely forgot about my own anniversary. What kind of a girlfriend does that?.. even if I no longer think he is the one for me. I could have at least remembered. What am I going to do?

"These are beautiful Jake, but you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I picked these flowers up because the blue in them matches the color of your eyes. And this isn't all I got you. I have a surprised planned out for you later," he says as the bell rings.

Oh god.. A surprise? I don't think I can handle anymore of Jake's surprises...

"Oh? I can't wait." I say with little enthusiasm.

I think he can sense there is something up. He sends a questioning look at me, before pulling me in close.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy. Did someone do something to you?! Who-" I cut him off.

"Jake. No one did anything. I just-" I don't know what to say. I don't know how to finish that sentence without hurting him.

"Did I do something wrong? It's the flowers isn't it? You don't like them."

"No, umm, it's not that. They are beautiful, it's just.." I really don't know what to say. This is torture.

"Common babe, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" He now has a worried look on his face. I can't do this to him, not like this, not on our anniversary.

"It's nothing, umm.. I should get to class. We will talk about it during Glee club okay?" Hopefully by then I can come up with an excuse as to why I am acting so weird.

I give him a quick hug, and head off to my first class of the day. As I speed down the hall, I bump into someone, sending us falling to the floor. By the looks of it, she is a Cheerio. As I collect my things, I try not to make any eye contact with the girl, in fear of what she may or may not do or say.

Picking myself off the ground, I am then met with the the very face of the person I knocked over. It is a face filled with a bit of anger; well until they see (me) who it is that knocked them over. Her face relaxes into just a somewhat scowl, and she shakes her head; her blonde pony tail bouncing with the movement.

"Marls, you really need to pay attention when your walking."

"Sorry, I ju- I.." What the hell is wrong with me? I am never lost for words. Especially not with Kitty; she is one of my closest friends.

She is looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I-.. I don't know." I say as tears start streaming down my face.

She pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "Come on Marls, let's go into the restroom where we can talk. Okay?"

I nod my head in confirmation and we begin to walk down the hall to the restroom. As we walk, I can feel her eyes boring into me. I'm scared that if I look over into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, something will happen that I might regret, so I opt to just keep looking ahead of me.

Once we make it into the restroom, I make my way over to the sink. I hear a click, and look over to see Kitty locking the door. She then makes her way over to me, and rests a hand on my arm, all the while looking at me through the mirror.

"What's wrong Marley?"

"It's Jake. I don't know if I want to date him anymore." I say between sobs.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't think he is the one for me. Actually I know he isn't the one for me."

"How do you know he isn't the one for you?"

Before I respond, I look into the mirror and my eyes connect with the hazel ones staring back at me. "I know because when I kiss him, I don't feel that spark ignite in my stomach. I want to break up with him but I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, today is our anniversary and secondly I.. I don't know how."

She gives me a sad smile, something I have never been witness to till today. She then pulls me in for another hug; I don't object, and just tighten my hold on her. I now cry freely into her shoulder, letting out all of my pent up emotions and frustrations. I can hear her, faintly in between my sobs, cooing soothing words of 'it's alright' and 'it's going to be okay'.

When I finally calm down, I pull away slightly from the hug and give her a teary eyed smile. "Thank you.. Thank you for just listening, and comforting me .."

"You're welcome Marls. That's what friends are for, right?"

There's that word that I so despise now. Friends. I don't want to be just friends with her, I want to be more. But, I guess I will just have to be happy with what I have. _For now._

I give a faint smile, nodding my head yes. "Yeah, Friend."

"I have a question. How do I break up with him?"

Kitty looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Just talk to him and explain what you just told me."

"Is that all I have to do? I have never broken up with anyone before," I said while looking down at my feet.

"You have always been the one to get dumped?" she asked me.

"Umm, not exactly. I, I have never actually had a boyfriend before Jake. He is the first person I have ever gone out with."

She looked at me, shock and bewilderment on her face. "Wait..what?! You've never dated anyone before him!? How is that possible?!" she half screamed at me.

I could only look down at my intertwined fingers, trying not to look at her. It was embarrassing. Most people have dated many many people, but I have only date one. I mean, who would want to date anyone like me anyways? I'm surprised Jake even ever wanted me, of all the people.

When I finally looked up, I saw Kitty looking at me with an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry Marley.. I shouldn't have bursted out like that. But seriously, you've never dated anyone before Jake?" she looked at me questioningly.

"No..." I then turned to look at her. "Who would want to date someone like me? I'm not pretty, I'm not popular, and I'm not rich. So tell me, who would want to date a nobody like me?" Tears were now threatening to spill, once again, from my eyes.

"Marley that's not true. Marley look at me." I slowly raised my head and looked her in the eye. "I know that in the past I always made fun of you and said you were ugly and stuff, but you are far from it. You are extremely pretty. I am sorry for everything I have said before. And being popular is not all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes it sucks cause you have to put on this image that isn't the true you. And trust me, money doesn't mean anything. My parents are loaded, but they are complete douche bags. Money turned them into people I would rather not associate with but I don't have a choice."

"You, you really think that I am pretty?" I ask, because I don't believe what she is saying.

"Yes Marley. You are very pretty and any guy would be lucky to call you his and show you off to the world." When she finishes I can see in her eyes the truth to what she is saying. But wait did she just say any guy? Ugh, there is no guy for me. Just her.

I weakly smile at her. "Th-thanks Kitty.." I honestly have no clue what else I can say.

She returns the smile, pulling me into a light hug. "You're welcome Marls."

We stay in the hug for a little while, just taking in the others comforting touch. After some time though, she finally pulls away turning to face away from me. She doesn't say anything, but I can hear faint- what is that? sobs? Was Kitty actually crying? I place my hand gently on her shoulder, turning her body so that she is facing me, and look at her broken form. What's happening?

"K-Kitty? What's wrong? D-did I do something?" my voice cracking a little, as tears threaten to spill from my eyes again.

She sniffles, and tries to hide her face in her hands. "No Marley, y-you didn't d-do anything." She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "J-just some things catching up with me; memories a-and such.." she trails off, not making any eye contact with me.

Wow.. I've never ever seen her this way.. This is a new one. God I feel so horrible right now though; she looks so hurt, lost. I wonder what could be so bad of those memories and all to make her break down like this, and in front of me of all the people.

"W-would you like to, umm.. talk about it..?" I ask. I don't want to push her, but I would really like to know what is eating at her. Seeing her like this, is killing me inside.

"I, I. Can I trust you not to say anything to anyone?"

"Of course you can Kitty." I say to her. She really can trust me. I am not the type of person to go around and telling people someones secrets. "What is this about?"

"Well," she started, tears still streaming down her face. "You know how you said Jake isn't the one for you?" I nod my head in understanding. "Well, Artie isn't the one for me either."

My heart all of a sudden starts beating faster. "Then why are you with him?"

"Cause he is safe," she says and this confuses me a bit.

"Safe?"

"I know that if things started to go bad that I would be able to get away from him and probably over power him." This confuses me even more. "When I was younger I was molested."

"Oh my god. Kitty what happened?"

"It was my friend Julie's older brother. I was in the sixth grade. One night Julie had a sleepover and in the middle of the night he came down into the basement and crawled into my sleeping bag. At first i thought it was a joke. I didn't know what was happening, but then he started um, to feel me in places. In the morning I went straight home without saying goodbye and I couldn't tell my parents for a while. I was afraid of upsetting them or something. So when I did tell them, they were really confused. They didn't understand why I waited so long to say something about it. My mom called his parents and all I could hear her say was how good of a kid he was and how she didn't know how something like that could happen."

My heart had now broken into tiny pieces; knowing someone had hurt _**MY**_ Kitty. Knowing that she had and is still going through this ordeal, scared that this could potentially happen to her again. Waiting for someone to just come around, and to do the things that had happened to her that fateful night. Scared and possibly even alone in some sense.

Without another thought, I pulled her in for a tight hug, pulling her in as close as I could. I cooed softly into her hair as I rubbed soothing circles on her back; letting her cry into my shoulder as all of the memories and emotions flooded back into her. If this was breaking me, I don't know how much it had already broken her. Could I fix this broken girl? Would I be able to handle all the weight of her past ghosts? This was going to be a whole new game, but I was willing to fight in the battle.

"I'm so sorry Kitty... I'm so so sorry.." I softly cry into her hair. "You-.. we will get through this _together_." I hug her tightly.

* * *

**Well here we have it, the end of the first chapter! Woooo! So what do you guys think? Me and my **_**SISTER**_** as I see her (hockeydegrassi), worked really hard you would say, on this. So it would be amazing if you guys left us a nice little review letting us know what ya'll thought of this here little chapter! We love to see what ya'll have to say! Till next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: Well hello there my dear readers! Another update this soon?! Well we are just on a roll, aren't we! I do hope you guys like it, as we are really trying to make something great for you guys! Wooo! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, as it does put smiles on our faces (: Well, on with the show!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball? - Chapter 2**

**(Kitty POV)**

I don't know what happened to me in that short amount of time with Marley. Something just snapped inside of me, and I was soon balling like a baby, broken down and open. This was something I never did, never wanted to happen. It wasn't who I was.. or who I was supposed to be. I was Kitty Wilde, HBIC at Mckinley High. I wasn't a softy, I was a bad ass. And this wasn't very bad ass.

As I cried into Marley's shoulder, I couldn't help but feel comforted, safe. For once in my life, I didn't feel scared. It didn't take to long for my sobs to subside, turning into soft whimpers then to nothing at all. In this time, Marley never let me go, never left me to cry alone. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had though, as she had never seen anything like this from me before. Hell, I would of ran if I were her. But no, she stayed, and that made something warm stir inside of me.

"I'm so sorry Kitty... I'm so so sorry. .You-.. we will get through this together." I heard her mumble into my hair.

Wow.. She is just too nice. I don't deserve this from her, yet it's happening. Marley Rose has such a big heart, the biggest I have yet to encounter. She has problems of her own, but she would put mine before hers. She.. She is just so selfless, nice, caring, everything that makes her all the beautiful. How no one could see that, is a true mystery to me.

I need to help her with her issues with Jake. It's only fair since she has been sitting her with me for the last while, missing first period, just to comfort me and make sure I am alright. She is so sweet. "Thanks Marls, you didn't have to stay with me and miss class, you could have left."

"I would never do that to you Kitty. I will always be here for you no matter what. You can tell me anything you need to or want to and if for some reason you can't find the words to tell me what you are thinking, just sing about it. Your voice is beautiful and I don't mind listening to it." she said with a big smile.

"Hey that's it. You can sing to Jake how you are feeling. And thanks Marls, you really are a great friend." She gives me, what seems to be, a pained look. What's that about? "Marley, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, looking away from me. "It-it's nothing.. And you're welcome Kitty, anything for you. You too are a great friend, so thank you for listening and helping me." She gives a weak smile, after turning her head back to face me.

I smile back at her, though the smile doesn't reach my eyes. I can tell that this 'nothing', is more of a something. I can hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes. Something more is up, and I am going to have to find out what it is.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" I ask again just to make sure.

"Yes, I am sure." Once again I can tell she is lying to me. "I think I will take your advice/my own advice and sing to Jake how I am feeling. We should probably get going to class though, I will need to get any work I missed from my math teacher. Thanks again for the advice and opening up to me about what happened to you in the past."

"Your welcome, and thanks for listening to me," I say with a big smile.

She looks at me one last time before she heads towards the door, but before she unlocks it she turns and looks at me. "Kitty, if there ever comes another point in your life where you don't feel safe, just let me know. You are always going to be safe with me. I will never let anything or anybody hurt you ever again." With that said she unlocked the door and walked out of the restroom leaving me by myself.

I ponder on her words for a long while, staring blankly at my reflection in the mirror. _'You are always going to be safe with me. I will never let anything or anybody hurt you ever again.' _Somehow, I felt like I could really believe these words. The truth and conviction that had been behind these words as she spoke them, had only helped the more. But there was something else behind these words spoken, something I just couldn't place..

After some time, the bell sounded and I was jolted from my thoughts. I decide on going to my next class, not needing to miss any more work than need be; lord how my parents would kill me if they knew I was skipping my classes. I collect my things, checking myself in the mirror briefly, then head out into the hallway and to my next class. I could tell that today was going to be a really, really long day..

* * *

I walk into Glee club, an unreadable look upon my face. I had been correct about today, as it had been a long stretch of boring. Nothing really occurred, except for the almost 'fight' between Jake and Ryder. God those dumb asses just can't seem to come to any kind of truce, can they? Other than that, it was a depressingly, dragging day.

When I reach my seat, I not-so-gracefully sling my things down. I then plop down, resting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. A headache is slowly making itself known, and I'm not looking forward to it one bit.

Not to long after I sat down, Mr. Shue walked in the room ready to get today's lesson on the way. "Okay, everyone ready for today's lesson? It's going to be a good one."

I immediately look over at Marley to see her raise her hand. "Mr. Shue, there is actually something I would like to sing before we get started if you don't mind." I sat there and watched every movement she made. Marley then got up and made her way to the side of the room. She grabbed a stool, walked back to the center and placed it down. "This song is, well its, umm, I don't know how to describe it just listen closely cause I mean everything I am saying."

She sits down on the stool then looks up at me. I give her a smile for encouragement. She signals for the pianist to start playing, then all I hear is an angelic voice start singing.

_**We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain**_

_**We jumped never asking why**_

_**We kissed, I fell under your spell.**_

_**A love no one could deny**_

I look over at the others, and they all have looks of confusion on their faces. Then I look to Jake, and let's just say he looked like a lost puppy. I sort of actually felt bad for the guy, he didn't know what was coming.

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life**_

_**I will always want you**_

I.. some of those lyrics aren't fitting, but I guess it can help the break up better in a way? Make him think that she still loves him, and that it was his fault for the break up? Hmm. But I noticed briefly, that she looks at me when singing those lyrics.. What?

The piano seized its melodic sounds, and Marley's voice came out strong.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

She stared at Jake, obvious pain in her eyes. This had to be hard for her, hurting another person. She's just too kindhearted, and feels remorse for every bad thing that involves her own self. For some reason, the look of pain and hurt, was causing an ache of pain in my chest. Why this was occurring, was beyond me.

The piano picked back up with its beautiful melody, and Marley's voice came back softer but still strong.

_**I put you high up in the sky**_

_**And now, you're not coming down**_

_**It slowly turned, you let me burn**_

_**And now, we're ashes on the ground**_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always want you**_

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life**_

_**I will always want you**_

The piano again seized its melodic playing, and in came Marley's booming voice. You could feel the conviction, the emotions behind the words and the singing. You could see the feelings and emotions written all over her face, and in the way she moved her body and arms. She was mesmerizing, but scary at the same time.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**_

_**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

When the final note was sung, I looked over at Jake who still didn't really understand what was going on. As much as I don't like the guy I feel bad for him right now. I look over to Marley, waiting to see what is going to happen next.

"Jake, I am sorry to be doing this in front of the Glee Club, and especially on today of all days, but I just can't keep lying to myself. I don't think that we should be together anymore. I'm sorry."

When Marley finished, she ran out of the room. Everyone was in shock, so I got up and followed her out. This isn't a time where she should be alone, she needs some kind of comfort right now and I don't know why, but something inside of me is drawn to her, telling me to be there for her in whatever way she needs me to be.

As I reach the halls, I am only left with the distant sound of foot fall and muffled sobs. I can't see her anywhere in sight, but with her help I will be able to find her. It doesn't take long for me to catch up with her running form, my cheer work outs coming in handy for once.

I wrap my arms around her as our bodies connect, the momentum of the push sending us to the floor. Instead of her falling first though, I flip our bodies just in time for her to fall atop of me; a refining thud being heard as my body makes contact with the concrete floor. The air is knocked out of me, but other than that I am okay.

Marley quickly jumps off of me, and pulls me up. She has a worried, concerned look upon her face, as she checks my body over for any kind of damage. I can only chuckle a little at her antics. She is just so cute... Wait, what? I did not just- whatever.

"A-are you ok-okay Kitty?!" she asks in a panicked tone.

"Yes Marley, I'm fine." I smile at her. "The question is though, are you okay?" my face contorting into a saddened frown.

"Y-yeah.. maybe..n-no..." she looks away, pain written all over her face.

"Marls, how about you go to your locker and grab your stuff and I will meet you there. I will take you home okay?"

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "But what about Glee club?"

I think for a moment before I answer. "I will go let Mr. Shue know that I am taking you home. I am sure he will understand."

"Thank you so much Kitty," she says as she envelops me in a hug. This is like the sixth hug we have shared today and I am starting to like them. The warmth of her body against mine somehow seems right.

We finally separate from the hug and she heads off towards her locker, and I make my way back to the choir room. Once inside I go up to Mr. Shue and explain everything to him. He gives me the okay and allows me to leave and bring Marley home. As I am leaving the choir room I notice that Jake is no longer there.

"Where did Jake go?"

"He took off after you and Marley," said Blaine.

"Dammit," I say as I rush out of the room towards Marley's locker. When I get there I see Marley and Jake hugging, and I can feel my heart break a little. I don't know why though. I know I am over Jake. Dating him felt like years ago. Ugh.

I slowly make my way forward to make my presence known. "Umm, Marley?"

* * *

**Ohhhh lord... Marley, what is going on with you dear?! Why are you hugging JAKE!? NO, BAD GIRL! And poor Kitty, what is going on with you my dear? Things alright? We will just have to wait for the next chapter, and see what happens! Please leave a review, telling us what ya think so far! We love your feedback! (: Till next update! ~LostLove2015 & hockeydegrassi**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: Well we are just having a blast writing this! This is one of my most fave stories I have written! Because one, it's with an amazing person! And because two, it is just a 'WOW' story! Gotta love it! Well thank you guys for reading this story of ours, it means a lot. Leaving a little review makes it all the better! (; Well on with the show!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball? - Chapter 3**

**(Marley POV)**

As I was walking to get my stuff, I ran into Jake; well he ran into me, literally ran into me. It was like a bulldozer ran into me, plowing me into my locker. My head banged against the metal from the force of the hit, instantly sending a shooting pain to my skull. God did that freaking hurt!

Before I could react, Jake was wrapping me in a hug, and kissing my now sore head. For some reason, this simple little act felt so foreign to me. It used to feel so right, but now it just felt like I was being cradled by a stranger; the touches of his hands, not even bringing the slightest bit of warmth or butterflies.

I pulled away not too long into the hug, feeling so awkward in his hold. He gives me a hurt look, and it only digs deeper into my soul. God, why couldn't I just move on from other's pain? Why did I have to feel so pained, guilty for the things I do?! Before he can cut deeper into me though, I turn away from his pleading puppy dog eyes; though, only to be met with the saddened eyes of a one Kitty Wilde.

Why did this have to happen? Of course she would appear at the moment the hug ends and his hands are on my waist. I turn my attention to Jake to set things straight. "Jake th-," I was then interrupted by Kitty.

"Marls, what happened? You're bleeding." I didn't even realize I was bleeding until she said this. Next thing I knew, Kitty was pulling me from Jake's grasp, started shielding me from him with her body, then she started yelling at him. "What the hell did you do to her? Just because someone breaks up with you, doesn't mean you need to go around abusing them. Marley does not deserve any of this. She deserves someone that will stand up for her and respect her." My heart swells when I hear all this coming from Kitty, but I think I should stop her since it really isn't his fault I am bleeding.

"Kitty it's okay. He didn't do it on purpose. We literally ran into each other and I hit my head on the locker." I see relief wash over her features. I smile at her, then turn my attention back to Jake. "Things between us are over. I thought you were the one for me, but then I realized you weren't... I am sorry Jake."

I turn to face Kitty again. I grab my bag off of the ground, walk towards Kitty, grab her hand and make my way outside of the school, pulling her along.

When we get to her car, Kitty let's go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact. She reaches in her car and grabs some Kleenex and passes them to me. I quickly apply it to my head to help stop the bleeding.

"What time does your mom usually get home?"

I think about it. Today is Thursday so that means she will be working at her other job tonight, which means she wont be home until late. "Um.. she probably wont be getting home until 11:00 ish, why?"

"Because I am not leaving your side until she gets home. You may have a concussion, and I don't want you alone."

I give her a slight smile, although I am jumping up and down like a giddy little school girl inside. "You know, you don't have to do that.. I will be fine." I say, wanting to see if it was all true and my mind wasn't screwing with me.

"Yes I do, Marley. I will stay by your side as long as I am needed." Her face is scrunched up, as if she were having some sort of internal battle. "So, get in the car Marls, so I can get you home." She then gets in the driver side, closing the door soundly behind her.

I climb in the passenger side, shutting the door swiftly after putting my things in my lap. I then buckle my seat belt, and get comfortable in my seat. After Kitty has done the same, she starts the car and we are off. The only talking done, is me giving her the directions to my home; though she says she remembers from when she was over last time.

When we arrive at our destination, I quickly make my way out of the car, only to fall to the ground. I felt sick and dizzy, the things around me spinning as I lay. This is so not good... I'm glad Kitty is here..

* * *

Next thing I know, I am lying in my bed with the blankets over me. I don't remember what happened. I can remember falling to the ground, feeling dizzy and sick, and being glad Kitty was here, but after that I don't remember anything. Wait. I look around my room in search for Kitty, but she isn't here. Where did she go?

"Kitty," I yell, but get no response, so I try again. "Kitty?" This time she comes bursting into my room with the phone to her ear.

"Yea, mhm. Okay. Thanks." When she was done, she hung up the phone and came and sat on my bed beside me. "You gave me quite the scare there. Don't ever do that to me again."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Sorry, but what happened? Last thing I remember is you driving me here, then falling on the ground outside."

"Once you fell, you told me that you felt faint and dizzy and then you passed out. I then carried you to your room and then called the doctor and asked them what I should do. Like should I bring you in, just keep an eye on you or what. I didn't know. He told me just to keep you here though and keep an eye on you. We only have to go in if you start getting sick, flushed, or get the chills and stuff like that."

Wow.. I must of bumped my head really badly for me to pass out. But I mean, I feel fine now, so it shouldn't be too serious. I'm just happy she stayed with me, and helped me. She didn't have to, but she did.

I sit up fully, and pull the sheets from off of my body. As soon as I do though, the blood rushed from my head and I fall backwards, back to the mattress. Kitty rushes to my side, and places a hand to my head and the other to my shoulder. She gives me a concerned look, and goes to pull out her phone.

"Marls, are you alright?! I'm gonna call your mom, so we can get you to the hospital." She then pulls up her phone screen. "What's her number?"

I shake my head, only seizing when the pain shoots through. "No..no I'm f-fine. Just the blood r-rushing from my head. I just need to..to take it slow." I then begin to sit back up, but she pushes me back. "Just help me, please?" I ask.

"No Marley. This could be serious. Just lay here until we can get your mom here. Please give me her number." She looks at me, her eyes pleading with me to oblige.

I-I don't wanna do this.. I can't go to the hospital! I hate them... I'm just terrified of them..I have been ever since I was little. Just the thought of them makes me feel sick.

I look at Kitty, her eyes still trained on my face. "I can-" I try to speak, but I can't get the word out. I try again. "I c-ca-" God! Why can't I say CAN'T?! I see her looking at me worriedly. She must think something else is wrong with me. I decide it won't be any use on telling her no, so I sadly give in to her demands.

Once I've given her the number, she tells me to stay put before heading off to make the call. I feel like such a child being told what to do, especially by her. I hate the feeling, but I can't really say or do anything about it. I'm sure If I did try anything, she would just put me back in my place. After all, she is the HBIC..

It didn't take long for my mom to get home once Kitty called her and explained what happened. Next thing I knew, I was being partially carried out to my moms car by Kitty. She put me in the backseat of the car, while my mom hopped in the front seat.

"Miss Rose, do you mind if I come with you to the hospital? I don't think I will be able to relax until I know she is okay. Plus, I would be going home to an empty house, so there would be no distractions for me."

When I heard Kitty say this, it made my heart skip a beat. She really does care about me, doesn't she? Say it's okay mom, say it's okay! "Sure Kitty, I think Marley would love to have you there. Go ahead and hop in the back with her. Make sure she stays awake for me, okay?"

Kitty nodded her head and hopped in the backseat with me. When she was buckled in, she looked over at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. Next thing I see is her grabbing my hand. I would have never expected Kitty Wilde of all people to care for me this much. It makes me very happy.

The car ride was, well it was fun? Every now and then, I would start to doze off, only to be awakened by a very concerned Kitty. We hit a few bumps, big ones, and they jolted my head and body about. The pain came in like waves, but I gritted my teeth not wanting to worry Kitty and my mother anymore than I had to. And, I might of smacked my head once or twice against the window.. So over all, it was fun?

When we arrived at the hospital, Kitty helped me out of the car and into the building with my mother in tow. Instead of just walking me to the front desk though, Kitty insisted that she push me there in a wheel chair. I felt so weak now, not even being able to walk myself to the receptionist. Once again, I felt like a child..

It didn't take long for the doctors and nurses to bombard me, as I was like their only patient. Many many questions were thrown my way, as well as many different hands prodding my body. They only stopped, when an angered Kitty yelled at them to stop. I was thankful for this. It was all too much for me, and it seemed that Kitty knew this.

It seems like Kitty and I have known each other for a long time. She seems to know what's going on in my head at all times. Well almost all the time. If she really did know everything that goes on in my head, then she would know my true feelings for her.

* * *

It didn't take the doctor too long to assess me and let us go home. She said that I have a mild concussion and that I may feel weak for the next few days. Someone is going to have to wake me up every three hours just to be safe. She also gave me some pain killers that will hopefully help with my throbbing head.

Once we got back to my place, Kitty once again helped me inside. Once I was settled in my bed, my mom came up to my room, gave me my pain killers and told me to get some sleep. She said goodnight to me and left my room so Kitty could say her goodbyes.

"Well I guess I should probably get going. I am super glad that you are okay. If not, I would have had to go 'all Lima Heights' on Jake's ass, as Santana would say." This made me laugh. Kitty could be funny when she wanted to be. My laughter soon died down as I realized that Kitty was about to leave. I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay.

As she turned to walk away, I acted on impulse and grabbed her right arm, stopping her in her tracks. With the gained contact, a surge of pure electricity surged through my arm and throughout my body. She must of felt it too, as her arm went ridged then limp in my grasp. She turned after a little time, and just looked into my eyes.

"P-please don't leave me, K-Kitty.." I softly whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

It took her a couple of seconds, but she soon responded. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." She sent me a soft smile. "But, I have to make sure it is alright with my parents, as well as your mom."

"Okay. Thank you Kitty." I smile weakly. Man am I tired.

I let go of her arm, and she turns back around and walks out of my room. I smile to myself once she is gone. Wow.. I can't seem to fathom this, but she actually really does care. She doesn't have to stay or do any of this stuff for me, but she is anyways. And she is doing it on her own, not being told to. It makes my heart swell, just to know that she cares for me and is willing to do all of this on her own accord. Kitty Wilde is more than she puts off.

"Okay Marley, I can stay the night here. My parents said it's alright and so did your mom. Where are your extra blankets and stuff?" She asked me as she returned to my room.

"They are in the linin closet outside of the bathroom, but umm.. why do you need them?"

"Um.. so I can have something to sleep on and cover me up? I don't think you want me freezing to death in the middle of the night."

"Oh.. yeah.. I guess not." I pause briefly, before speaking again."I was just thinking that you were going to sleep on my bed, it's big enough for two people." As I finish saying this I can feel my insides are just screaming at me, hoping she says okay.

I wait for her response, watching her features for any and all signs. She ponders on it for a little bit, before giving me a slight smile and walking off into the hallway. I hear some noise coming from downstairs, then silence fills the air. A short time later, Kitty appears in the room with a bag slung over her shoulder and different clothes on.

"Sorry I took so long, my mom dropped some clothes off for me, and some other stuff.." She then places her bag on the ground by the wall, before walking over to my bed. "And on your comment a little bit ago, I guess I can sleep in your bed, but only if you're positively sure about that. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything."

Oh god.. If you only knew how much of an opposite that is to how you would make me feel.. "It's alright, I'm totally okay with it. No need to worry." I give her a reassuring smile. "Again, I want to thank you for staying. It means a lot."

"It's no problem at all Marls. I just want to be hear for you, when you need someone. You are my friend, and this is what friends do; we stick by our friend's sides." she smiles, grabbing my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "But I do think you should get some rest now, the doctor said you needed it. I'll be right here to wake you up in a couple hours."

"But- I don't want to leave you all alone and all, that would be rude." I say, my tone saddening.

"I'll be fine Marley. I have some school work I need to catch up on anyways, so I'll have something to occupy me. So get to resting young lady." She promptly tells me, before bursting into laughter.

I can't help but laugh with her, as her laughter is contagious. But inside myself, I can't help but feel like a small child again. I hate being told what to do, I feel so weak and vulnerable.. This is something I'm just going to have to work on, and talk to her about at some point. But for now, I was just going to have to listen to her.

"F-fine.." I give in. "Just don't forget to wake me, okay?"

"I won't Marls, so get some rest." She gives me a soft smile, and pecks the top of my head. "S-sleep tight." she says, a waver in her voice.

"N-night.." I say, as tiredness begins to creep up on me. Soon I am pulled into the confines of sleep, and darkness surrounds me.

* * *

**Well guys, what ya think? Good, bad, amazing? Hahaha Please do leave us a review, and let us know what you think! Like seriously, please; they make us smile! And it does help to boost our moral to write more :3 Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! We are back with the next chapter! (: I really do hope you guys are liking this story so far, as we don't really know sadly ;/ You guys aren't giving us any feedback, so we are being left in the dark *pouts* We hate being left in the dark, it's a very scary place! Well, please do enjoy the chapter, and maybe spare us a nice little review when you are done!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball? - Chapter 4**

**(Kitty's POV)**

I woke up the next morning to Marley soundly sleeping beside me. She really is cute when she is sleeping. What? This again? Oh well, it's true; Marley is cute when she sleeps. It's not weird to think that of a friend, is it?

While I was having my little internal dilemma, Marley woke up. "Good morning," she says to me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today? You still have a headache? Still tired?"

"Kitty, stop." she laughed at me. "I am fine today. No more headache, a little bit tired, but a good nights sleep tonight will probably fix me up." She then looks past me at her alarm clock. "Oh my god, we overslept, we are going to be late for school!"

Oh crap. I can't afford to be late again. "I am extremely happy that you are feeling better today. Are you sure that you are going to be okay to go to school?" She nods at me in confirmation. "Okay, we really need to hurry up then, Mr. Shue will be mad at me if I am late for Spanish again. After yesterday, I don't think I can miss it again."

We each got dressed and ready in record time, only stopping briefly for Marley to rest a bit before heading out the door. Walking to my car, I took both of our bags and placed them in the trunk, then opened the door for Marley and hurrying around to the driver's side and getting in myself. Once we were buckled in and comfortable, I started the car and headed off towards the school.

* * *

The entire ride to school had been in silence, neither one of us speaking to the other. The same was done when we got to the school, little glances given to one another when getting our things. It felt, well it felt awkward. I don't know what happened to make us start acting like this. Did I do something?

Walking into the school, it seemed as if all eyes were on us. Everyone stopped to stare, watching as Marley and I made our way down the hall together. There is the key word, together. It wasn't usual for this to be occurring, what with me being, well me, and Marley being somebody other than a Cheerio. It just wasn't allowed so to say.

Ignoring all of the attention though, I kept walking with my head held high. Every now and then, sneaking quick glances Marley's way. She didn't seem to be liking all of the attention coming our way, and it really did show. She seemed to get closer to me as we walked, trying to maybe hide from everyone's boring, judging stares; it was sorta cute.

We eventually reached her locker where I said goodbye to her and started making my way to my locker. I stopped walking away when I heard her call my name. I turned around to see what it is she wanted.

"I just want to say thank you so much for everything you did for me yesterday. From our morning chat, to coming to the hospital with me, to staying with me last night." As she said the last part, her cheeks started turning a slight shade of red.

"No problem. I didn't want to be anywhere else but with you last night anyways," I say with a smile. Next thing I know, I am enveloped in a hug. I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"What's going on here?" I hear from behind me. I reluctantly let go of Marley to turn around and come face to face with Jake.

My face falls into that of an annoyed expression, as I stare up at the younger Pucker-hoe. "What's it look like Fuckerman? Obviously you are blind, if you can't tell me what you just saw." I deadpan.

His eyebrows scrunch up, and his expression changes from lost puppy to what seems to be anger? But I don't know, sorta looks like he's constipated if you ask me. "Well it looked like you were all up on my gir-" I cut him off.

"First off, Oreo, she is NOT your girl. Secondly, we were just giving each other a hug, 'cause that's what friends do. Want to know the reason for the hug as well, Lightly Toasted Cracker?" I raise my brow at him, a glare shooting his way.

I don't get an answer from him, only a glare back in turn. "Well, Marley here was thanking me for helping her, staying by her side, when she needed someone. Your dumb ass gave her a mild concussion! So _you_ don't have _any_ right, coming over here and-" I'm stopped by a pair of soft hands grabbing my arm, pulling me back.

"Kitty, calm down. Just- calm down. I'm fine, just let him be, okay?" Marley softly speaks, her eyes melting my 'tough guy' demeanor.

I don't know what it is, but Marley seems to be able to calm me down with the simplest gesture. From a soft touch, or just the sound of her voice.

"You know what, she is right. You are not worth my time." I turn away from Jake and face Marley. "Do you mind coming with me to my locker? I wanna walk you to class afterwards to make sure that Half White Hot Chocolate here doesn't do something to you that will make me wanna kick his ass."

Before I got a reply from Marley, I heard Jake start to speak. "Marley, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was an accident and you know that. Please forgive me."

"Okay, first off Jake, you are forgiven because I know this wasn't your fault. And I know what you are thinking, and we are not getting back together so don't bother trying to talk to me about it. Secondly, Kitty, I would love for you to walk me to class," she said with a smile.

When I heard her say this, I inwardly fist pumped. This day just seems to be getting better. First I wake up with a beautiful girl beside me, then said beautiful girl chooses me over the dumbass. Win for the good guys.

With all of this said, I would of thought pee brain here would of got the memo and gave up by now, but apparently that just wasn't the case. "C'mon Marley! Just please, hear me out?! Whatever is wrong, I can fix it! I will do whatever it takes, just please come back to me babe." His face contorting into that of a sad puppy, but with a butt face.

This guys just loves to make my blood boil, doesn't he? "Would you pull your head out of your ass, it isn't a fucking hat! Did you just not hear a word Marley said?! No means no, get it through your giant ass head!" I reply for Marley.

I can see the anger flash in Jake's eyes when the words have left my mouth, and within seconds his body is coming toward me. On impulse, I push Marley back behind me and send my fist in front of me. A refined thud is heard as my fist connects with skin, his jaw to be exact, and then a loud hiss. By this time, the halls had gone quite, and everyone had stopped to stare at the scene before them.

Pulling my fist back, everything begins to catch up with me. I clutch my now aching hand close to my chest, and stare at a now whimpering Jake as he holds the left side of his face. No one says anything, no one makes a move, we just stand there in a dead silence. Boy was this just a good fucking day, huh?

"Oh my god Kitty, are you okay? Let me see your hand." I immediately show her my now throbbing hand. I take a look at my hand and notice that it is swollen and bruising a bit. "I am going to take you to see the school nurse. I want to make sure you didn't just break something."

"Do you seriously care more about her hand, than you do about my probably broken nose? She punched mea and your asking if she is alright?!" said Jake clutching his slightly bent nose. Hey I did a good job on that one. Maybe I should start kickboxing, give me more of an edge.

"Yes, I am Jake. Not that I don't care about you or anything, it's just I-.. I care about her more. Sorry." I couldn't help but smile when Marley said this. She was being cute again, who am I kidding, she is always cute. This again? Maybe friends isn't the right term to use to describe what we are, maybe it's..

I was snapped out of my slight daze, when I felt a delicate hand grab my non throbbing hand. Marley proceeded to drag me down the hall towards the nurses office. "Marley, I don't want to go to the nurse. I will be fine."

"I don't care if you want to go or not, you are going. End of discussion."

"Why are you treating me like a kid?" I asked curiously.

She stopped in her tracks, making me bump into her. There was a long silence before she turned to look at me, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears. The look on her face made my heart break. She looked defeated in a way, broken and hurt. What did I do?

Sniffling a little, she wipes at her eyes. She then looks back into my eyes, gluing them there. "I-I'm not... I'm sorry Kitty.. I just- I'm worried is all, and-" I cut her off.

"Marley, it's alright. I didn't mean for you to take it to heart or anything, I was just curious." I place my hands on either of her arms. "Now I know this can't be the only thing, as this isn't enough to make you brake down like this. So please, tell me?" I look pleadingly into her eyes.

She looks down, breaking the contact of our eyes. Mumbling, she answers me. "It's- It's nothing Kitty.. I'm just a little emotional and all, everything catching up with me; from the brake up, to the hospital, and now Jake and your's confrontation.." She then looks back up to me, giving me a slight smile. "Hopefully after some rest later, I'll be fine. In the mean time, let's forget about me and focus on you. Now, can we please get you checked out?"

I give a slight frown, but soon enough replace it with a slight smile. I still feel there is something other than what she says, but I will just have to trust her on it; for now. I start walking without a word, knowing she was following right behind me. I guess I could do this for her, as she did let me take her to the hospital. And I really doubt I have any other choice. I don't think I want to meat her not so nice side.. Heh..

* * *

It didn't take long for me to see the nurse. She said that I had bruised my knuckles pretty badly, but luckily for me I didn't break anything. The nurse wrapped my hand up with a tensor bandage to help me not move as much, and gave me some medicine for the pain; which was working really well.

Afterwards, we both made our way to class. First period is half way done, but we still have to go. I would much rather spend more time with Marley, but like I said, I can't miss it again. Marley decided to walk me to class instead of me walking her to class like I originally planned.

"I should go to class now. Just remember that the nurse said to keep it elevated to help with the swelling, and that if it got to be really sore again to go back to her and get more pain medication."

"I remember. Thanks a lot Marley." I say, as I wrap her up in a very quick hug. "I will see you in like fourty-five minutes." Man am I ever glad we have the next period together.

"Okay, bye." she said, before running off to her class.

Sitting through Spanish, I just couldn't seem to pay any attention to what Mr. Shue was saying. My mind kept wandering back to a certain brunette with the deepest baby blue eyes. It's not like I was trying to think about her, it just happened. And oddly enough, it didn't feel.. wrong.

I don't know what has been going on with me, but lately I have been feeling more and more drawn to this girl. In a way, it was actually scaring me. I shouldn't be having these feelings, this pull toward her. No, it just wasn't right. I was a girl, and so was she. But somehow... this was beginning to not matter to me, not at all.. Should it, really?

For years now, I have known that things were off about me, things I couldn't place for a very long time. A year or so ago though, when I first actually got into cheer leading, I finally found out what it was that was off. It happened one day in the locker room, all of us girls were just coming in from our practices. As we were undressing and heading into the showers, I got to see more of the girls than I would usually care for; though this was something I actually didn't mind. As I had seen their bodies, fully naked and in my view, something inside of me made itself known. I had never spoken on it though, as it isn't something smiled upon. So, till this day, it remains my little secret.

As the bell rings, I am jolted from my thoughts. The frown that was upon my face, is now replaced with a big smile. The thought of getting to see Marley, just brings a happiness I can't describe. For some reason, just the thought of being around her makes me happy. I sorta like the feeling; never have I been allowed such feelings before in my life.

Normally, I would be one of the last ones to get to the next class, but today I wanted to be one of the first ones there so that I could get a good seat and hopefully convince Marley to sit with me. I get to the class only to find two people already in there. I make my way to a set of two desks near the middle of the room and sit down, placing my bag on the chair next to me to hold the spot for my favorite brunette.

I was looking down at my notebook when I heard it. The laugh that I have grown to like so much. I smile and immediately look up to see Marley walking in the room, only she isn't coming in alone. Right beside her is Ryder and it looks like she is laughing at something he said. Oh god, she just put her hand on his shoulder. Is she flirting with him? This can't be happening.

Once she turns away from him, her eyes connect with mine. Unspoken words are passed through this one look, and she can tell that I am not too happy with this little encounter of hers. Her face falls slightly, and that smile she had is now long gone. She walks slowly to where I sit, and I remove my bag for her to sit down. Nothing is said for a little while, only side glances on both of our parts.

After some time, I can't take it anymore, so I write a little note and pass it her way. At first she only looks at it, but soon enough she is snatching it up to read it.

**~What was that?~**

She seems to think it over, before she begins to jot down her answer. It takes some time for her to finish, so I'm thinking she is giving me the whole reasoning behind all that was happening.

**~It was nothing, really. Ryder was wondering what happened between me, you, and Jake before school, so I told him. We kept talking through the rest of class about random stuff, and the conversation carried on up until this class. May I ask, what is wrong?~**

That sure looked a lot more than random conversation.. But I guess I should trust what she says. Why should I even be upset about this? I shouldn't. But sadly, I am.. I jot down my answer, and slip the note back her way. A blank expression upon my face.

**~Nothing. I was just um wondering. Just seemed like you and Ryder were well..um a little close, don't ya think?~**

The look on her face was a little amusing, but it did speak volumes. She looked a bit mortified at the thought of being close to Ryder in that way, not even wanting to think of him like that. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, which gained me a pointed stare from the teacher and a sort of hurt look from Marley. I stopped and mouthed a sorry to the teacher, then I gave Marley an apologetic look. She roles her eyes and writes out her response, slipping it back to me as quick as lightening.

**~NO! Ewwww! Never!~**

I laughed quietly this time, not able to contain my amusement. It gained me an elbow to the side, but it didn't stop my laughter, only adding more to my fit. By this time, I had become louder and attracted all the eyes in the room. I only stopped when the teacher cleared his thought, adding a "Would you like to tell us what's so funny, Ms. Wilde?"

"N-no sir. Sorry sir." I responded, my cheeks a blazing red.

"Then keep it down and to yourself." He then turned back to his book, and went back to teaching the class.

* * *

Once class was done, Marley and I made our way out of the class together. "Thanks by the way, I almost got into trouble because of you," I say in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Plus I got to hear your cute laugh." When she says this I look up at her right away. Her face is turning red. "Sorry.. I-I.."

She sure is cute when she panics. "Marls, it's alright." I say with a smile. "Instead of staying here for lunch, how about we go out instead? My treat."

Her face seems to brighten, and a dimpled grin spreads across her face. But it soon falls as quick as it comes. "B-but, what about school? We'll get in trouble."

I roll my eyes, and give her a grin. "And? You need to live a little! Come on Marls, my treat, remember?"

She seems to ponder on this for a little while, before a smile spreads back across her face. She takes a breath, closing her eyes, before speaking. "A-alright. Let's go!" She then grabs my hand, and pulls me along as we sprint/run down the halls and out of the school.

This should be fun.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Marley actually leaving school? That's new. Did you like the chapter? Want more? It would be awesome to hear what you guys thought, as it helps us to write more. Feedback is quite welcome :P Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: Bonjor! And welcome back to our story! I'm glad to finally be able to say that your reviews on the last chapter, brought huge smiles to our faces! :D I want to give thank to our reviewers: RedQueen39 , geschichtenleserin , osnapitzbex , and last but certainly not least D-Wadegurl . I'm glad that our story here is one of the few stories that you believe is good out of the small amount of Karley fics out there (: So thank you guys, thank you bunches for your reviews! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball? - Chapter 5**

**(Marley POV)**

"So, where do you want to go?" Kitty asked me as we got into her car.

"Anywhere is fine. Just not a like fast food restaurant, if that's okay? It's too fattening." I really don't want to eat somewhere like that. I am getting better. I have been eating a regular diet again, but I don't think that I could handle a greasy burger and fries. I think that is one step I am not yet ready to take.

"Hmm, well there is nothing around here. Oh I know, how about we go to the grocery store, buy some food and I will put my talents to work and make you a fantastic meal you will never forget."

She can cook? "You can cook?" I ask with a lopsided smile.

She blushes a light shade of red, a slight chuckle slipping past her lips. "Yeah.. I sorta learned all I know from my dad. He's the best cook I've ever met, well next to your mom."

I can't help but smile when she says that about my mom. All I have ever heard from her and the other Cheerios and jocks, were the fat jokes and names. Nothing nice about her graced their lips. "R-really? You think my mom's a great cook?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't think so? Her food is pretty amazing, compared to all the other school lunches I have had in my life." She send me a sincere smile.

Wow. I never would of thought that I would hear anything like this, especially coming from Kitty. In this small amount of time that we have hung out, she's surprised me with this whole other side to her. She's done all of this, shown me all of this, in just this little bit of time. Maybe, just maybe, things between us can be something more...

"Well thank you Kitty. It means a lot to hear that, as we never hear anything good about her.."

Her face falls, and I can see what seems like remorse in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Marley. None of that- All those things I've said- All the pain I've caused you- I'm so so so sorry.." Tears begin to slide down her cheeks, and she turns away from me. "I'm so sorry..."

My heart breaks in this moment. The pain in her voice, the pain that's written across her face, it slowly tares away at my heart. "Sh-sh-sh... It's alright. I forgive you Kitty. I forgave you long ago.." I say soothingly, pulling her into a hug.

Her cry's don't seize though, and she only cry's harder into my shoulder. "W-why? W-why w-would you forgive m-me? I've done n-nothing b-b-but hurt you! Hurt y-your m-m-mother!" She pushes away from me and opens her door, flinging her body out of the car.

As soon as Kitty threw herself out the car door, I undid my seat belt and quickly got out of the car and made my way over to where I thought Kitty would be. Once I got to the other side of the car, I saw Kitty sitting on the ground, knees to chest, crying. Seeing Kitty like this broke my heart. I slowly sat down on the ground beside her, bringing her into another hug.

"Kitty, I forgave you a long time ago because I could see you were trying to change. I could see that you were trying to be a better person. You have become a better person. I could also tell that there was something deep down inside that was hurting you. You didn't deserve to be hurting like that, so instead of hating you, I wanted to help. And now that you have opened up to me about what was haunting you, I can see why you put up the bitchy mean girl side." Halfway through my little speech, Kitty had lifted her head and looked at me as I spoke.

"You truly forgive me?"

"Of course I do Kitty. I want to be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks Marls." As she says this, she kisses my cheek.

As her lips touch my cheek, a surge of warmth and electricity surges throughout my body. All the thoughts in my head disappear, and my body goes limp. I don't know what comes over me, but I have no control over myself at this time. All I know is that I loved that feelings, and hated that it went away just as fast as it had come.

When I finally came to, it seemed that Kitty was a bit concerned. The look upon her face spoke volumes. "Marley? Marls? Are you okay? Do I need to take you back to the hospital?!" she spoke frantically.

Shaking myself fully out of the daze I was in, I placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "Kitty, I'm fine. I was just-" I couldn't help the quirk of my lips as I went back to the feelings, the sensation of Kitty's lips on my cheek. "off in my own world."

Her eyes softened a little, but still held a look of concern and fear. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes Kitty, I'm sure." I give her a reassuring smile and a light squeeze to her arm.

Slowly, Kitty and I got off the ground and back into her car. "So how about we go get that food now? And instead of making you a nice lunch, I want to make you and your mom a wonderful supper to show how sorry I am for everything I did and said in the past."

"That sounds wonderful. What did you want to do in the meantime?" Please say hang out, please say hang out.

"I don't know, there is no sense in going to classes now that we are out of the school. Hmm.. what about getting the groceries I will need, and then renting a movie to watch or something like that to watch at your place while we wait for your mom to come home?"

Yes, she wants to hang out. This could work out great. My room, small bed, movie, hmm... "Yea sure that sounds good. What movie did you want to rent? And what are you going to make for supper?"

She seems to go off into thought, thinking about what she wanted to make, before she answers with a big smile. "I hope you guys like homemade lasagna and bread sticks!"

I couldn't help the ear splitting grin that made its way upon my face as I took in her form. Never had I been witness to this side of Kitty, never had I been graced with this happy, care free form of Kitty Wilde. It was a beautiful site, a site that I hope I get to see more of.

"Of course." I chuckle.

"It's a family recipe that I'm positive you and your mother will love! And I will also be making a homemade dessert for afterward, though I will not be telling you of that." She sends me a small smirk and wink, before staring up the car.

Is she flirting with me? Was that kiss on my check more than what I thought it was?. Oh my god. What do I do? Maybe I should start flirting back? But how? I have never really flirted before.

"So what kind of movie do you want to rent?"

I need to think about this. Hmm.. What kind of movie will help me flirt with her? Oh I know. "How about a scary movie?"

"Umm, okay. I never really took you for the scary movie type. I took you for more of a romantic movie or chick flick kinda person."

"Well I really like those, but I just feel like watching a scary movie. I don't get to watch them very often." I get scared way to easily.

"Why not?"

"Well because I won't watch scary movies alone because I am always terrified that something is going to jump out and get me, and my mom hates them so there goes my partner in crime. But now I have you to watch them with." I say as I lightly touch her arm.

She looks over at me, her eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner, a slight smirk crossing her lips. "Are you sure about this? Cause once you go there, there's no turning back."

She looks like she's enjoying this. "Y-yeah. Totally." God I hope it isn't too scary.

She turns her head back to the road, but keeps the smirk that I've grown to really really like; oh how I wished that smirk were one directed for other measures.. "You can't chicken out on me Rose. If we watch a scary movie, you have to watch the ENTIRE thing. No hiding behind the pillow." she chuckles.

I pout a little, huffing at her accusations. "I'm not that much of a scardy cat. I just don't like all the killing and the gore and the-" she cuts me off.

"Pretty much everything about a scary movie." She laughs soundly now at me.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her, crossing my arms across my chest as I do so. "I'll show you! Just wait! I'll watch the movie beginning to end without hiding."

She only laughs at me, turning every so often to look at my non-wavering pose. "We'll see about that.." She pauses, then an impish grin washes over her features. "Let's make a bet!"

Oh, oh no. No bets. Especially when I know I'm going to lose terribly. "What kind of bet?" I squeak out.

As she turns to look me in the eyes, I catch site of something. I watch as her eyes darken, briefly, before going back to their natural light hazel. "L-let me think on it." her voice cracks. She looks away, biting her lip. God I wished I was biting that lip..

"It better not be anything too bad." I retort back.

She only nods her head lightly, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

* * *

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for us to get the ingredients she needs to make dinner and head to the movie store. Once we arrived, she parked the car and undid her seat belt very quickly.

"You wait here, I know just the movie I want to get for us." she said with evil smile. Why is it that I know I am going to partially regret suggesting a scary movie and partially not? Great.

"Umm, okay." I reply nervously as she gets out of the car and heads into the store. I really hope this movie isn't to scary. Ugh what am I going to do?

It didn't take long for Kitty to return to her car with movie in hand. I actually noticed that she had two movies in her hands. "So what scary movie did you get? And what is the other movie for?"

"Well I got Mama," she laughs. "And then I also got a romantic movie that I have been dying to watch."

"Oh, which one?"

"Safe Haven."

"Oh my god! I've been dying to see that for like forever!" I gush, the excitement evident in my voice.

The smile on her face only widens, her eyes become brighter, and she seems to start vibrating in her seat beside me. This was just another glimpse into the real Kitty Wilde. Quirky, girly, fun, amazing. The girl I have been waiting to uncover, hidden under the destructive, self conceded shell that she had built up.

"Let's get going then!" she squeals, excitement laced in her voice. She then buckles her seat belt in a flash, before starting the car and taking off down the road towards my house.

* * *

As soon as we had made it to my house, we hurriedly put away the groceries Kitty had bout for our food later on. It didn't take us long to do this and make our way up to my room, and for me to pop Safe Haven in my DVD player. Done with that task, I plop my self on my bed next to Kitty who looks as excited as I am.

"I just love Nicholas Sparks's work. He writes some of the best love stories." I sigh, a dreamy like smile on my lips.

Kitty chuckles, but mirrors my movements, sighing as I did. "Agreed. Though they all entail their sad details, they are some of the best love stories."

I can't help but stare at Kitty, getting lost in her beauty. It's not just her natural appeal, but the all around characteristics that make her, her. In my eyes, the way I see things, she is the definition of pure beauty and perfection. She is the one that everyone wants to be or wants to be with. She is the one that I want to be with.

* * *

We were nearing the end of the movie and so far it has been great. That is until the part where the guy from her past comes back and tries to kill her. I didn't know that was going to happen but I am glad it did, because here I am, tears falling from my eyes, wrapped up in Kitty's arms.

"Marls, it's okay. You know everything is going to work out, all Nicholas Sparks movies do."

We sat there in silence continuing the movie. I could tell that the movie was coming to an end when the guy brought the letter out to his new love, and I really didn't want it to end. Ever since the guy tried to kill her, I have been sitting here on my bed wrapped up in Kitty's wonderfully comfortable arms. And then it ended and Kitty pulled away.

"Wow, I was totally not expecting that ending. Who knew that girl was his wife. Did you like it?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yea it was really good." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. It was kinda hard considering Kitty let go of me.

I guess she sensed something was up, and was soon to start asking me if I was okay. "Marls, is something wrong?" she asks, her eyebrows scrunching up ever so slightly.

"No no, everything is fine. Just still caught up in the movie and its emotions it pulled up inside of me." I sort of lie.

"Oh.. okay." Her features soften, a smile making its way back onto her face. She looks over to the clock on my stand, then looks back to me. "Wow, it's only eleven thirty. How about we watch that scary movie now?" The smirk I'm so fond of, returning to her lips.

Oh no. I thought she would of forgotten all about that. Apparently my luck isn't that good. "Umm.. How about we get something to eat first? I'm sort of hungry." And with that, my stomach saves me and sends out a growl.

Kitty laughs lightly, humming in response. "I guess we can get a bite to eat. But you aren't getting out of this Rose. After all, we made a bet." She grins wildly, sending a quick wink to me before getting off of my bed and sauntering out the door.

I sit there in a sort of daze, thinking about what had just occurred. She winked at me, AGAIN. And that look she held, and the way she swayed her hips as she walked, daring me to stare. Was she flirting with me? If that wasn't flirting, then I don't know what was. But was she, really? Gahh.. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear Kitty's voice float up the stairs. "Are you coming Marls? I thought you were hungry."

Stuttering a little, I reply. "Y-yeah. I'm c-coming."

* * *

Kitty and I decided to make some soup and sandwiches for lunch. We sat at the dinning room table while we ate, talking about nothing, all while I tried my hardest to eat as slow as possible. I really didn't want to watch this movie, but I guess I don't have a choice.

"You really eat slow, you know." said Kitty, after she had been finished with her food for a while.

"I like to take my time and enjoy my food." I lied. Well partially lied, I really do like to enjoy my food.

Within five minutes I was unfortunately done eating and Kitty dragged me back up to my room to watch the next movie. When we got up there, Kitty went straight for the DVD player and switched the movies around.

"Oh by the way, I figured out what our bet will be." she said with a grin.

"And w-what would that b-be?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Well if you aren't able to sit through the whole movie, you have to tell me one thing that no one else knows. And if you are able to sit through it, I will tell you one thing no one knows about me. Deal?"

* * *

**Ooooo a deal? Said deal, letting a deep secret about themselves out? Well Kitty sure is sure of this it would seem. Will Marley accept?! You will have to find out in the next instalment of Wrecking Ball?! Please do tell us what you though of this chapter! It boosts our moral to keep writing! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee or its characters, they go to their respective owners. I also do not own the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.

A Fan-Fic by LostLove2015 and hockeydegrassi

**A/N: Well hello there! As you can see, WE ARE BACK! Wooo! Haha (: I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! We sure are! Love writing about my babies! (x Well, anways, without further adue, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

**Wrecking Ball? - Chapter 6**

**(Kitty POV)**

I waited for her response, watching her closely. She seemed hesitant, scared even. When she finally answered, I was surprised with the answer.

"Umm, okay."

"Are you sure? Again, if you accept this deal, there is no turning back." I reply, eyeing her speculatively.

She seems to fidget and squirm under my look, trying to maybe escape from what was to come. She didn't answer quickly, stalling like she had earlier when we had been eating lunch. She looked uncomfortable to say the least, and it was staring to make me feel bad.

"Y-you don't have to-" I was cut off by Marley.

"I a-accept." she breathed out, eyes shut.

"Marley, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I feel like I'm pressuring you, and that's not something I want to do to you." I let out, walking closer to her.

As I make my way over to her, I can see that she is thinking hard about this. I grab both her hands in my own. "Marley-" I start, but once again she interrupts me.

"Okay, deal. And you're not pressuring me into anything. I-I want to do this.." she says, but part of me still doesn't believe her. I give her a worried look, but instead she lets go of one of my hands and drags me to her bed, then setting us both down.

"Ready?" she asks me as in one hand she holds the remote ready to press play, and in the other still lies my hand, which couldn't make me happier at the moment. I give her a nod and she presses play, sits back and we begin to watch the movie, still holding hands.

* * *

We were now about thirty minutes into the movie, and I could tell Marley was having a hard time with keeping her eyes trained on the movie. Her body movements were shaky and fidgety, vibrating my body slightly. Her breaths were loud, raspy little puffs, as if she had been running. And her hand- her hand was gripped tightly around mine, sweaty and numbing.

With each scene, you could hear quiet whimpers coming from her direction. It was adorable in a way. Every now and then I would look over her way, always catching her different facial expressions with each changing scene. I had even caught a few tears in the beginning, seeing as death was to ensue some of the characters; though I had to look away, as the sight of her falling tears made my heart break in little cracks.

I was jolted from my thoughts as I heard a quieted scream. Quickly I look over to see Marley, a look of terror in her eyes. I then look at the screen just in time to see the girl under the bed, her eyes showing nothing but black. Creepy shit. I look back over to Marley, and squeeze her hand lightly. "We don't have to watch this anymore. We can go return it and get another movie." I say.

She shakes her head no as she picks up the remote and pauses the screen. "N-no. A bet is a b-bet."

The bet was all but forgotten to me until this moment, as my mind had been too preoccupied with Marley. "Screw the bet. It's just something stupid. I don't like seeing you like this- all terrified and jittery." I say, my eyebrows scrunching up and my eyes staring into hers.

"B-but-" I cut her off.

"Really Marls, we don't have to watch it anymore. I wasn't even really paying attention to it."

She seems to think about it, her face contorting into that cute little face when she goes into thought; eyebrows and nose scrunched ever so slightly, the dimples in her cheeks making their presence known, and her bottom lip making its way between her pearly white teeth. She takes a couple minutes, but soon seems to relent the idea. "O-okay.."

Part of me wasn't expecting her to agree to stop watching the movie, but I am glad she did. "Well, what did you want to do instead?" I ask as I know what kinds of things I want to do with her, but they are out of question.

"I don't know, maybe just sit here and talk for a bit. I do owe you a secret too since I didn't finish the movie."

She really doesn't have to tell me anything. "Marls, no it's okay like I said it was just something stupid."

"I don't care, a bet is a bet and I will always follow through."

"If you're sure. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." I say, although I really want to know what kind of secrets she is keeping locked up in that pretty head of hers.

"Well here it goes. There is someone in Glee club that-" She takes a deep breath then continues. "-that I am in love with."

Oh no. Oh god.. Does she still have feelings for Jake after all? This is just my luck!.. But why should I care? It's not like I lo- like her.. Well maybe just a little, I mean like her that is. Who wouldn't? Maybe I should try and get who it is out of her.

I give her an inquiring look. "And who might that be?" I ask, my voice quieter than usual.

She bites her lip, and begins to fiddle with her fingers and hands in her lap. Her eyes are now cast down, looking anywhere but my way. She begins to hum quietly after a little while, rocking back and forth in her place. She's trying to play it off, obviously it's someone that I know I'm not going to like.

"M-Marley?" I choke out.

She looks up quicker than lightening, and gives me a concerned look. "What is it Kitty? Are you okay?"

"I-Is it Jake? A-Are you still in l-..l-...love with him?" I ask, words and voice failing me once again today.

Her face contorts into something of hurt, then pain, then a soft and caring look. She then places a hand on my knee, and looks into my eyes. "No. Not at all. I left him because I DON'T have feelings for him." She pauses, and brings her hand to my cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had somehow made its way out of my eye. "Why are you crying? Don't cry Kitty. I'm not going back to him, I promise." she hushes.

Thank god it's not him! But then, who is it? Who could she possibly be in l-love with? "S-sorry.. I just- I don't want to see you go back to him, be hurt by his ways. Y-you don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you." I let out, covering up my little mess up.

Her features soften, and a smile makes its way to her lips. "You are so sweet, you know that?"

Me, sweet? D'awww.. But, no one can know this. That is only for her to know. "Th-thanks." I smile. "But, I can't even compare to you."

She shy's away, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Really?" She ducks her head. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

What? Why would she think- say that? "Marley, look at me." I grab her face gently in my hands. "You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful hearted girl I have and will ever know. Why would you ask me something like that?" My voice begins to crack slightly as I speak, but I cover it the best I can.

She looks up at me with big doe eyes, tears rimming them. "Because I-.. I don't th-think so. I c-can't be.."

"But Marley, you are. If you ask anybody that knows you, the real you, they will agree with me one-hundred percent."

A smile forms on her lips, which in turns makes me smile. "You know Kitty, you are definitely not the person I thought you would be. You are much, much more."

Next thing I know, Marley is lunging towards me with her arms open for a hug, but she caught me by surprise. The next thing I know I am flat on my back with a giggling, but still teary eyed Marley on top of me. Our faces not to far apart. It takes all my will power not to raise my head a little bit and connect our lips.

We lie there for a few seconds just staring at each other. I see Marley close her eyes and then move her face closer to mine, but then a knock at her door scares both of us and she jumps off of me. Was she about to kiss me? Nah couldn't be. As much as I would love it, she is in love with someone else from Glee club.

"Marley dear, I am home." says Miss. Rose as she enters Marley's room. "Oh hi Kitty, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh, yeah. Well I decided that I was going to cook for you and Marley tonight, so here I am." I say with a sheepish grin.

Miss. Rose seems taken aback by this, but soon recovers and gives me a warm smile. "Well that is really nice of you dear. May I ask, what it is you have planned for us?"

Marley beats me to it, and answers her mother lively. "Kitty is going to make us her family's homemade recipe that is lasagna and bread sticks. Then, for dessert, she said she is going to make something else from her homemade recipes. But she wont tell me what it is." She turns to give me a cute little puppy dog pout, with the added affect of the lower lip quiver.

"Well that sounds lovely." the older Rose reply's, a smile crossing her lips. "Would you like any help with fixing this?"

"No no Miss. Rose. Tonight I am treating both you and your daughter, it is the least I can do." I then stand up and walk over to her, taking her into my arms for a hug. "I'm so very sorry for everything I have called you and your daughter. I know I can never take back what I said and did, but I will try my hardest to make what was wrong, right. I am sorry." I begin to tear up, a sniffle letting lose here and there.

She hugs me back, holding me tighter. "Sh-sh-sh.. Kitty it's alright. I don't hold anything against you, we don't hold anything against you. It's all in the past. So please, please don't beat yourself up about any of it."

"My mom is right Kitty. No one can change the past, it's the present and the future that matter the most and you have changed. Like I said, you are much more than I thought you would be."

I don't know if it was because I was teary eyed, or because of the look Marley had given her mom, but Miss. Rose excused herself and left the room, once again leaving Marley and I together.

Once Marley and I settled back down on her bed, I spoke up. "So what did you think I would be like?"

"Well, I never thought that we would become such good friends so quickly. You have always had these walls up around everyone, and I thought that it was going to take forever, if ever, to be able to break down those walls you keep up. But you trusted me and opened up to me about very personal things, and I am happy that you did. That's what I mean about you being different than I thought you would be."

With that said, I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek for the second time today. It's the next best thing to actually kissing her, well I think at least. "Thank you for being there for me these past few days."

The blush on her cheeks was very noticeable, and very cute. Why she was blushing though, was beyond me. I mean, it was just a 'friendly' kiss to the cheek, well to her it should have been. Maybe she doesn't like when I do it.. Maybe she thinks it's weird and disgusting..

"Y-you're welcome Kitty." she says in a dazed voice.

"Marley? You okay? D-Do you not like that? I can st-stop doing that if you wish." I quickly say, scared that I've screwed things up with our new found friendship.

She seems to snap out of whatever she was in, and responds quicker than I was anticipating. "No!" she blurts out. "I- I mean, n-no it's alright. It doesn't b-bother me at all." she trails off.

Woah. I didn't think she would respond so- so strongly on that. M-maybe.. No, it can't be. It's just my mind fucking with me, trying to make everything seem like she likes me. There is no way she would, she's obviously straight.. She could never love a girl, especially a girl like me..

"Are you s-sure? I don't want to m-make you uncomfortable." I respond, looking away from her gazing eyes.

She takes my face between her hands to make me look at her. "Kitty, you don't make me uncomfortable at all. It's quite the opposite in fact." she said with a small smile.

The way she is acting makes part of me think that I am the person she is in love with, but I doubt it. I bet its Ryder or Sam.. Ugh now I just want to kick their ass'.

"Are you going to?" she asks me.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were going to start supper soon, I am kinda getting hungry." she says. Then I hear a faint gurgle come from her stomach, indicating her hunger.

"Oh yea sorry, I must of dazed off into my own little world there. I hadn't heard you ask anything. Sorry."

She giggles and moves to stand up, holding out her hand to me once she is standing. "It's okay. As long as I get my food now!" she laughs, a bright grin plastered to her face.

I can't help but laugh lightly at her antics. She is just too adorable. "Yes, of course me lady. Right away!" I joke in a horrible British accent.

She laughs harder at me, her face becoming redder by the second. "Thank you kind lady. Now we must go. Off to the kitchen!" she retorts in a mock British accent, pointing towards her door.

"After you me lady!" I giggle.

Marley does a quick curtsy, flashes a toothy grin, and heads out the door with a hop and a skip. I follow suit, a mirroring grin upon my face. When I make it to the kitchen, I am met with a a laughing Marley and a very curious Miss. Rose. She held a questioning smile, looking from Marley to me and back.

"What's going on dear?" she asks with a small chuckle.

Marley blushes lightly, looking to me quickly before she looks back at her mom. "Well we were sorta acting like- like-" she scrunched her eyebrows, looking for what to call out little show.

I cut in, helping her out. "I sorta started using a horrible British accent, and that lead to Marley doing hers, which was quite well by the way." I say, looking to Marley with a smile. "And then we ended up down here, as Marley was getting hungry."

Miss. Rose only laughs at us, taking pleasure in seeing her daughter having so much fun. "Well, as long as you guys are having fun. Don't let me interrupt any thing." She gives Marley a quick hug, gives me a smile, and exits the kitchen. She is back in only a few seconds, sticking her head through the doorway. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." And with that, she was gone.

"So, I really like your mom." I say with a smile.

Marley grins, and smiles brightly. "Really? She's the greatest! I love her to death."

* * *

It took longer than it should of for me to finish making this dinner, it's just Marley is so distracting, but I managed. Now it is time to kick her out so that I can make the dessert. "Marls, how about you go sit down with your mom in the living room while I make the dessert."

"Awe, but I wanted to help out."

"Not happening. Like I said before, it is going to be a surprise." With a quick smile, Marley reluctantly left the kitchen and joined her mother in the living room.

As soon as she was gone, I began to pull all the ingredients out to make the dessert; Banoffee pie. The recipe was an old family one, passed down through generations. It wasn't anything too extreme, but something that if done right, very delicious. And I was sure that Marley and her mother would enjoy this little piece of heaven.

Since I was making everything from scratch, it took me a little bit longer than normal. It was all worth it though, as I wanted to make everything perfect for Marley and her mother. I know I can't make up for everything I did to them and called them, but I want to be able to patch things up the best I can and make things right. They never deserved the things that happened to them, ever.

...

After everything was finally finished, I got the dishes and silverware out and set the table, then set the food up to be distributed. After that was done, I finally headed into the living room where Marley and Miss. Rose were sitting on the couch talking. When they heard me come in, their heads snapped my way and smiles graced their lips. Marley Jumped up from her spot and bounded over to me, nearly tackling me to the floor.

"Are you done? Are you?" she asked giggling.

"Your dinner is now ready. Shall we go eat?" I asked, my fake British accent making its way out.

Both Marley and Miss. Rose giggled, their smiles brightening their features more and more. Nodding, Miss. Rose stood and walked over to where Marley and I stood, before I lead them into the kitchen. When we made it in there and over to the food, I heard faint little gasps come from their places behind me before I was engulfed in a big hug. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around in the hug to see Miss. Rose being the culprit of it.

"Thank you so much dear. This looks amazing!" She then placed a light kiss to the top of my head, making me go a little stiff. She must not of felt it, as she didn't let go or question it. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I owe you guys so much more than this, but I do hope you like it." I say, pulling out of her embrace.

"Dear, you don't owe us anything. What happened, happened. I don't hold anything against you, so please don't hold any of it against yourself." she looks at me with kind eyes. "Now, if we are past this, let's eat!" she grins.

"Let's eat!" Marley exclaims.

I just giggle at Marley's antics, but oblige and head off to fix my plate. I really hope they like my cooking.

* * *

It turned out that they loved everything that I cooked, and I had need not to worry. Marley couldn't stop telling me her love of my cooking, and I couldn't lie, it felt amazing. I wasn't used to being told anything of mine was ever good, let alone amazing, so i couldn't get enough of it; Marley never annoying me with her insistent praising.

After we had finished, I had to fight Marley on cleaning up; not literally though. She insisted that she do all the cleaning since I did all the cooking, but I wasn't going to have any of it. Or so I thought. After some time of us going back and forth, I finally decided on letting her help me. She wasn't happy with it, but she dealt.

Now we are in her room, laying in her bed. I was laying on one side, while she was laying on the other. When she had hit her head to the pillow, she was quick to fall into the confines of sleep, but I on the other hand had yet to do so. It was sort of hard, being so close to her, yet so far away. I wish I could just hold her, but sadly that is way out of the question. So I lay here, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep; knowing that it wasn't going to come anytime soon.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Please let us know! We love hearing what you think, it keeps us motivated and wanting to write! **

**Also, you guys should go check out my friend **_**EmoChildLovesYouToo**_**'s Karley story **_**'Primal Instincts'**_**. It's a super amazing story, and I'm positive you guys will fall in love with it like I have! So checks it out! (:**


End file.
